Why Do I Love You?
by TheRavenWinter
Summary: Tsuna doesn't understand why he stays with Hibari. Very little Plot. Summary not very good but the best I could come up with.


Disclaimer: i do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Why Do I Love You?**

_I don't know why I keep coming back to him..._

He watches me as I remove my pants, appearing bored as he waited. His legs are crossed, his dark head resting on his fist. As I move forward, placing my pants aside, he uncrosses his legs, silently telling me to kneel before him. I make sure not to look at him as I pull his shirt free, then carefully opening his pants with practice ease.

Sneaking a quick look up, I pull his half hard member from its confines. At least this confirms that he still wants me, still wants my attentions. I run my hands lightly over the prize before me, teasing the other a little while I can. I can feel my mouth water as I imagine what I will be doing soon, craving the salty taste on my tongue, the texture of the other between my lips.

I can feel that he is getting impatient, his bored gaze narrowing slightly. Hurriedly I place a kiss on the tip, running my tongue across the slit before taking the entire head between my lips. I can feel myself harden as I start to suck, running my tongue under the ridge before brushing over the other's slit lightly. My hands run over the length that I don't currently have inside my mouth, nails scraping the vein underneath.

Taking more of the hard member in, I begin to hum. Looking at the other again, I watch as he closes his eyes briefly, almost opening as soon as they closed. Slowly I make my way down the shaft, my fingers rubbing what I can't fit and teasing the other's sacs.

Finding a rhythm that I like, I begin to bob my head up and down. I can feel my member harden as I work the other, a blush spreading across my face. My shirt teases my nipples, making them harden and my member throb.

I moan around the appendage in my mouth, sucking hard as I bob my head faster up and down the other's member. His steely gaze is upon me, arousing me further. My hand is shaky as I release his sacs to trace lightly along my inner thighs, moving to tug softly at my own erection, collecting some of my own precum before reaching further down to tease my opening.

I slip a finger inside, then another, moaning louder as I give him one last, long suck before I remove my mouth from him, groaning low, under my breath, riding my own fingers in delight. As I rub his member along my cheek, he smirks slightly before he speaks, "You're so aroused by this that your masturbating? How completely indecent."

His smooth, deep voice is all I need to send me over the edge, my cum falling across the floor before me, the pristine white shirt now dirty. I curl over on myself as the pleasure races through me, almost more than I can bear. A faintly amused look appears on the other face as he watches the me twitch on the floor, "Please don't tell me you came from the sound of my voice." I can feel fingers in my hair as he pulls my head up to look at him, "Are you some kind of freak?"

I can feel tears come to my eyes, but he doesn't give me any time to think as he pulls my hair again, forcing my to stand or have my hair ripped out. He tosses my onto the couch, standing at one end, "Well then..." Moving to kneel between my legs, he pulls a condom from his back pocket, "...spread your legs and loosen your hole. You want this inside, don't you?"

Tears are still gathered by my eyes, a blush heavy across my face as I nod, "Y-yes..." I watch as he rips open the package, putting the condom on his hard dick as he watches my trembling hands reach for my entrance. I harden as he watches me enter first one finger, moaning as I thrust it experimentally, adding a second quickly. I can't help but to thrust up, rubbing our erections together before he moved away.

Before I can add my third and final finger, he pulls my fingers from me. Lining himself up, he enters me, slamming himself into me without remorse, pausing briefly to collect himself before pulling out until only the tip was left. I moan loudly as he slams himself back in, repeating the motion over and over again. I place my hands under my knees, holding my legs open to allow the other to move easier.

He grips my hips to create a better angle, hitting my prostrate dead on. Pausing slightly, I moaned as he ground himself against me. Shifting again, he again pulls out only to enter too hard, too deep, "N-no, Hibari...Deep, too d-d-deep." My cries go ignored by the other. "A-ah...no...no more, please Hibari-san!" I can no longer hold my legs apart, instead wrapping them around his waist, my arms reaching to wrap around his neck as tiny, white lights dance on the edge of my vision.

I cum all over my chest as he continues to pound into me, screaming his name, "_Hibari-sa_ " My back is fully arched, causing him to brush along my sweet spot with each thrust, prolonging my pleasure until he cums within me.

As he withdrew himself a strange look passes over his face, one I still can't define no matter how many times I see it. Quickly he makes his face blank, almost making me think that I just imagined it, before he speaks, "Can you still say that you love me?"

Tenderly I cup his face between my hands as I gaze up at him, my love for him shinning in my eyes, "I love you, Hibari-san. I always will." He removes himself from my grasp, making himself presentable as he makes his way to walk out of the room. Looking briefly behind him as he leaves, he says, "Yeah...? Disgusting."

I lay there as the door closes, feeling used and abused. Chuckling softly as I sit up, feeling a little sorry for my self, my tears still threatening to fall as I begin to clean the room, making sure that there would be no trace that I was even here, or what I have done. Dressed, I made my way through the doors, closing them softly as I walked away...

_I really don't know why I love him..._


End file.
